In unwinding wires, such as soldering wires, from reels or coils there is the problem of unwinding uniformly and uninterruptedly and possibly without forming bumps and without applying undesirable twists to the wire, which would lead to defects or in any case to a reduction in the quality of the soldered joints. A cylindrical container, on which a hood with a wire guiding sheath is placed, has already been proposed for this purpose; in this container, a movable lid or disk is placed above the coil so that it can descend freely as the vertical thickness of the coil decreases; the disk or lid has a smaller diameter than the internal diameter of the container, so as to delimit, together with the inner wall of said container, a gap through which the wire, unwound from the coil passes.
With a container structured in this manner, turns of the wire often escape beyond the movable disk, and since the wire is highly flexible, produce overlaps and form tangles that force to stop the soldering operation that is in progress and entail considerable downtimes to eliminate them and resume soldering.